22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Jupiter class
' 'CLASS DESCRIPTION' ---- As of 2410, the '''Jupiter-class' was the largest vessel ever created by Starfleet. It's massive size makes it very resilient, but its turn rate is reduced by the bulk of the vessel. The Jupiter-class is designed as an dedicated carrier, and is intended to carry a large volume of fighters or other small craft. Ships of the class: *USS Jupiter (NCC-97740) *USS Adrastea (NCC-97741) *USS Thebe (NCC-97794) *USS Amalthea (NCC-97829) *USS Kale (NCC-97850) *USS Himalia (NCC-97852) *USS Chaldene (NCC-97854) *USS Serenity (NCC-98511) *USS Hina (NCC-100316) 'SPECIFICATIONS' ---- 'Physical Arrangement:' Over a kilometer in length and a third of that in width, the design of the Jupiter-class consists of a large primary hull, with no secondary hull separating the ship from the warp nacelles. The most unique features of the ship are the large hangar bays on each side of the ship, with a large launch bay on the forward hull.. 'Deck Layout:' 'Propulsion Systems:' 'Quantum Slipstream Drive:' The slipstream is a narrowly-focused, directed warp field that is initiated by manipulating the fabric of the space-time continuum at the quantum level. It works by focusing a quantum field through a deflector dish to generate massive changes in local space curvature; this creates a subspace tunnel, which is projected in front of the vessel. Once a ship has entered this tunnel, the forces inside propel it at incredible speed. In order to maintain the slipstream, current configurations of the drive have a Chroniton Integrator, which can be used to take sensor readings several seconds into the future when the Slipstream Drive is active. Also included is a Benamite Recrystallization Matrix, which is a device to repair fractured benamite crystals within a Quantum Slipstream Drive. The rare benamite crystal is the fuel source that powers the Slipstream Drive. Without the Recrystalization Matrix, the crystals would begin to degrade and the Slipstream Drive would be rendered nonfunctional within days. Currently the usage of all Slipstream Drives is restricted to extreme situations and with the express authorization of Starfleet Command. The existance of this propulstion system is highly classified and is only to be discussed with cleared personnel 'Tactical Systems:' 'Phaser Beam Emitters:' Torpedo Launchers: 'Deflector Shields:' 'Nano-regenerative Ablative Armor:' Support Craft: Fighters: The Jupiter class can support up to a maximum of 520 Peregrine class fighters if all other support craft are removed. Normal configuration allows for 180 Peregrines. Shuttles: The Jupiter class normally carries 80 shuttles, typically either the Type 11 or Delta-class shuttle. Runabouts: The Jupiter class can support either the Danube or Yellowstone class shuttles in a variety of roles. Escorts: The Jupiter is typically assigned 4 Callisto-class light escorts to serve as perimeter defenses. These small ships are a variant of the Aquarius class typically associated with the Odyssey class. 'INTERIOR DESIGN' ---- 'Bridge:' Unlike most Starfleet ships, the Jupiter Class does not have a Main Bridge on Deck 1. Instead, the ship is primarily controlled via the CIC. The Main Bridge instead focuses on craft launch and recovery. 'Combat Information Center:' Located on Deck 15 in the mid-ship area, the CIC is the primary hub for controlling the ship and coordinating the movements of all craft in operation. 'Medical Facilities:' 'Main Engineering:' 'Crew Quarters:' 'Mess Hall/Lounge:' 'Transporter Rooms:' 'GALLERY' ---- 'Jupiter-class Images:' File:Jupiter class multiple angles.jpg|From various angles File:Jupiter class 8.jpg|Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards File:Jupiter Class Bridge.jpg|Advanced Bridge Module File:Jupiter Class CIC.jpg|Jupiter-class CIC Category:Tech Specs Category:Federation Starship Classes